


Что в имени тебе моем?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Он помнит всё за четыре тысячи лет, но забыл самое главное





	Что в имени тебе моем?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754998) by [Insidiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insidiae/pseuds/Insidiae). 



– Эй, Мурата!  
Когда Мурата слышал такое обращение, то сразу же понимал, кто это, потому что так звал его только Юури. В Шин-Макоку к нему обращались «ваше преосвященство», а на Земле одноклассники и даже учителя звали Муракеном, а родители просто Кеном.  
Юури обращался к нему по-особенному.  
Взамен он называл Юури «Шибуя», потому что в Шин-Макоку все называли его «ваше величество» или «мао», или «Юури-сама», или вообще смесью всего этого (Юури быстро узнал, каким длинным может быть титул: «Его величество Шибуя Юури-сама, мао Шин-Макоку»), на Земле одноклассники, учителя и его отец, называли его «Юури», хулиганы – «Хараджуку Фури», а Шори и Дженнифер – «Юу-чан». «Шибуя» всем казалось или слишком формальным, или наоборот, слишком неформальным.  
Это был их молчаливый уговор.  
Всем окружающим это казалось странным. Считалось, что Мурата и Юури – лучшие друзья, мао и Дайкендзя, как и тысячи лет назад. Им полагалось быть настолько близкими друг другу, насколько это возможно (Вольфрам, правда, допускал между ними только дружбу, да и то – только из уважения к титулу Мураты и неохотного признания, что, Мурата дружил с Юури задолго до того, как тот встретил Вольфрама), поэтому разве они не должны называть друг друга по именам? Но все знали, что у Мураты свои причины и свои секреты.  
– Мурата, можешь подойти на минутку? Гюнтеру нужно, чтобы ты кое-что подтвердил.  
– Уже иду, Шибуя.

***

  
«Ваше преосвященство».  
Больше всего в нынешнем Шин-Макоку Мурату радовался ее существованию. Ульрике. Он хорошо помнил ее мягкий тихий голос, а ему нечасто доводилось встречать кого-то из своего прошлого. Когда она звала его – да, она тоже звала его «вашим преосвященством», – то в этом обращении не слышалось того благоговения, с которым произносили это все остальные.   
Это был ее способ помочь.  
Он помнил Ульрике по прошлым жизням. Восемьсот лет – долгий срок, хотя и несравнимый с его тысячелетиями. И все же было приятно вспоминать с кем-нибудь былое. Она относилась к нему с теплотой, всегда держась в рамках почтительного уважения, но на ее лице всегда играла легкая улыбка – как доказательство того, насколько хорошо она его знает.  
К тому же, хоть Ульрике понимала, что у нее ничего не получится, но все равно усердно старалась стать его другом, и он ценил ее усилия.  
Огромным шагом вперед стало то, что она начала смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Прежде Мурата не знал никого, кто способен выдерживать его взгляд дольше секунды. Причин было две: во-первых, его глаза были черного цвета, а все обитатели Шин-Макоку слишком боялись оскорбить пристальным рассматриванием сококу с настолько благородной кровью (Юури, кстати, это всегда бесило). А во-вторых, все дело было в личности самого Мураты. Даже люди на Земле не смотрели ему в глаза, потому что те видели слишком многое. В их взгляде читались четыре тысячелетия боли и отчаяния, ожидания и надежды, смерти и жизни, затем вновь смерти и жизни, и даже сейчас нельзя было сказать, что тяжелее. Бессмертие сглаживает не все, и Ульрике тоже прекрасно это знала.  
– Ваше преосвященство, жрицы храма хотели бы вас еще кое о чем попросить. Как хорошо все же, когда рядом мужчина!  
– Ульрике, это тело еще весьма юное, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Но сделаю все, что в моих силах.

***

  
«Ва-ашество».  
Йозак, Мурата был уверен, был даром судьбы. Каждый раз, заслышав, как тот словно выпевает его титул, отчетливо произнося каждый слог его имени, он чувствовал, как на душе становится легче. Йозак тоже предпочитал обращаться к нему, используя титул – точно так же, как по-прежнему обращался к Юури «ваше величество», – но при этом произносил его настолько легкомысленным тоном, что Мурата часто гадал, не больше ли в этом насмешки, чем уважения. Мурате даже казалось, что «вашество» и «ваше величество» в данном случае являются для Йозака просто заменой «-чан», просто тщательно замаскированными, чтобы никто не догадался.  
Хотя, конечно, Великий Мудрец в число этих «никто» не входил, и Йозак прекрасно об этом знал.  
А еще он понимал, что Мурата отдает себе отчет, насколько неуважительно с ним разговаривают, и почему: просто потому, что больше некому этого делать. Йозак был не настолько искусным мечником, как Конрад, и не настолько разбирался в стратегии, как Гвендаль. О том, чтобы сравнивать его ум с умом Гюнтера и говорить было смешно, и ни у кого, кроме, пожалуй, Юури, не могло быть такого контроля марёку, как у Вольфрама. Однако Йозак знал то, что не знали все остальные.  
Он знал людей. И осознавал, что, может, Мурата – четырехтысячелетний мудрец, но он еще и подросток. Поэтому говорил с пареньком в очках легко и чуть поддразнивающе, потому что это низводило того с пьедестала. И обращался без должного почтения, потому что так Мурата оказывался на уровне всех остальных. Он говорил с Муратой, словно тот был всего лишь своевольным подростком, потому что именно им Мурата и был, и именно им и хотел быть. И в присутствии Йозака Мурата начинал надеяться, что, может, однажды он поймет, что значит «быть нормальным».  
– Вашество, капитан сказал, вы меня звали…  
– Да, Йозак. У меня для тебя задание…

***

  
– Дайкендзя, мой Дайкендя, мой дорогой, бесценный Мудрец…  
Во сне Мурата чувствует присутствие Шин-О. Он может ощущать пальцы короля на своей коже, его дыхание, овевающее лицо. Кожа Шин-О всегда чуть пахнет водой – свежей, чистой и опьяняющей. Во сне Мурата открывает глаза – и сияние золотого и ярко-синего цветов слепит его, пусть даже сам Шин-О равнодушно относится к своим волосам и глазам. Но, просыпаясь по утрам, лучше всего Мурата помнит звук голоса Шин-О.  
Во сне Шин-О зовет его – и он немедленно откликается, но что-то не так.  
За четыре тысячи лет Мурата понял множество вещей, хотя охотно признает, что за нынешнюю жизнь постиг гораздо больше, чем за предыдущие (если не считать самую первую). Возможно, до встречи с Юури и до возвращения в Шин-Макоку он не осознавал по-настоящему, насколько важно имя. За множество жизней он сменил множество имен, как его только ни называли, но никогда прежде его не интересовали всякие титулы, никогда прежде он не понимал настолько ярко, что у всего должно быть имя.  
Имя определяет личность в глазах других: друг, подчиненный, родственник, король…  
И Мурата просыпается по ночам, раз за разом, весь в поту, задыхаясь, и с сердцем, бьющимся так, словно он пробежал милю за минуту. Он лежит на постели, которая после таких снов всегда кажется слишком горячей даже посреди зимы, с приоткрытым ртом и раскрасневшимися щеками и пытается вспомнить, как надо дышать. Даже после того, как он полностью просыпается, кожу все еще покалывает, и он мог бы поклясться, что чувствует на себе руки Шин-О, пока лежит, окончательно успокаиваясь. Это напоминает ему о его связи с Шин-О, об их неразрывной связи – и от этого на душе становится легче. Даже после четырех тысяч лет жизней его связь с Шин-О – единственное, из-за чего он чувствует себя ценным и особенным. Что его отношения с Шин-О были – и по-прежнему остаются – уникальными, только он делит этот опыт с развоплощенным королем. Для всех прочих он – Шин-О, Истинный Король, но для Мураты, для его Дайкендзи, он… он…  
– Поверить не могу, что забыл такое. Это ты заставил меня забыть. Почему? Зачем ты это сделал?! Я хочу помнить! Я… Я…  
Возможно, за эти четыре тысячи лет подросток, рыдающий в своей постели, сбросивший все одеяла посреди холодной зимы – подросток, известный как Мурата Кен, Великий Мудрец, – все же постарел… Если не может вспомнить такую простую и важную вещь, как имя Шин-О, своего Истинного Короля.


End file.
